The Mall/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Mall," the second chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with a view of a shopping mall. Inside, Ethan is walking with Grace, Jason and Shaun. Ethan picks Shaun up and runs around while carrying him.) Grace: I'd like to have a quick look at some shoes for Shaun. Can you watch Jason for a minute? I promise, we won't be long. Ethan: Sure, no problem. (Grace lifts Shaun off of Ethan's shoulders.) Ethan: We're not going anywhere, are we, Jason? Grace: Come on, honey. (Grace and Shaun walk into a shoe store. Ethan notices that Jason has started walking away.) (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Not Far":) Ethan: He couldn't have gone far, he was here a second ago. (If Ethan chooses "Clown":) Ethan: I'll bet he's gone to see the clown. (If Ethan chooses "Jason":) Ethan: Jason! Where the hell is he? (While looking for Jason, Ethan can call out his name. Ethan eventually finds Jason in front of a clown selling balloons.) Ethan: Jason, you really shouldn't wander off like that, you know. There's an awful lot of people in here. Jason: Please, Dad, can I have one? I'd really love to have one. Please, Dad, come on. Ethan: Okay, let's go buy a balloon. Jason: Great! Clown: Hey champ! What's your name? Jason: Jason. Clown: Which balloon would you like, Jason? Jason: The red one! Clown: Here you go. (The clown gives Jason a red balloon.) Clown: That'll be two dollars, sir. (Jason starts to wander off.) Ethan: Jason, wait for me. Wait for your dad, son. It's really crowded in here. (Ethan hands some money to the clown in a hurry to find Jason.) Ethan: Keep the change. (Grace and Shaun approach Ethan.) Grace: It is impossible to try on a pair of shoes with this crowd. Where's Jason? Ethan: He was here a second ago. I bought him a balloon and when I turned around, he just disappeared. Grace: Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared? Ethan: Stay here, I'll go get him. I'll be right back. (Ethan can call out Jason's name while looking for him again.) (The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Red Balloon":) Ethan: The red balloon I bought him, should make him easier to spot! (If Ethan chooses "Keep Cool":) Ethan: Keep cool, he couldn't have gone very far. I'll find him. (If Ethan chooses "Remorse":) Ethan: One second. I barely took my eyes off him for one second! (If Ethan looks over the railing:) Ethan: Quick, I need to go downstairs now or I'll lose him in the crowd! (The player can check Ethan's thoughts again after he goes downstairs.) (If Ethan chooses "Regret":) Ethan: I should never have taken my eyes off him. Why in God's name did I?! (If Ethan chooses "Crowd":) Ethan: Where is he? Must have gotten swept away by the crowd... (If Ethan chooses "Find Him":) Ethan: I'm gonna find him. I have to find him... (If Ethan chooses "Trail":) Ethan: The red balloon, follow the red balloon! (If Ethan chooses "Lost Him":) Ethan: Fuck, I'm gonna lose him. I'm gonna lose him! (While following the first red balloon he sees, Ethan kneels down beside a child whom he thinks is Jason.) Ethan: Jason, god, you really had me scared there... (The child turns around, and Ethan backs away once he realizes it isn't his son. He notices another red balloon near the mall's entrance and follows after it outside.) Ethan: Oh, shit...oh, shit! (Ethan notices Jason on the other side of the street, looking at something in a store window.) Ethan: Jason! (Jason turns around.) Jason: Dad! (Jason begins to run across the street to his father, not realizing that a car is coming up the street. Ethan, realizing the danger, starts to run across to get Jason out of the way.) Ethan: Jason, no! (Ethan dives in front of the car just as it is about to hit Jason. Both are hit by the car and land in the street. Grace runs out to them while Shaun looks on in shock.) Grace: Jason! Jason, oh my god, no! No, no! Jason! (The red balloon Jason was carrying drifts away into the sky as the chapter ends.) Mall, The